The invention relates to monitor systems, and more particularly, to computer assisted detecting and restraining systems for cutting tool chatter.
┌ Machine tool┘ is a manufacture machine for facility manufacturing, driven by a power source and manufacturing metallic workpieces using physical, chemical, or other processes for formation. Manufacturing methods comprise milling or grinding metallic workpieces for desired shape, size, and surface precision. Manufacturing technologies for machine tools have rapidly developed, comprising high speed milling (HSC) and high speed feeding (HSF) methods.
HSC method can enhance metal removal rate to reduce process time and cost and result in higher surface roughness. To harmony with running efficiency of a machine tool, milling parameters can only be set within a fixed range, or the machine tool generate chatters easily during milling operations. As chatter occurs, workpieces may be unusable or damaged, and even the machine tool is damaged. Current detecting and suppressing methods for chatters change structure features based on structure mode of a machine tool or utilize related controls.
Hualizhong Li and Xiaoping Li disclose ┌MODELING AND SIMULATION OF CHATTER IN MILLING USING A PREDICTIVE FORCE MODEL┘, simulating and predicting milling force degrees and chatter states to create a dynamic milling model.
S. K. KIM and S-Y. Lee disclose ┌CHATTER PREDICTION OF END MILLING IN A VERTICAL MACHINING CHATTER┘, creating a dynamic milling model according to geometrical characteristics of milling tools affecting milling force to predict whether chatters occur to an vertical milling tool.
K. J. Lin and K. E. Routh disclose ┌OPTIMAL PASSIVE VIBRATION CONTROL OF CUTTING PROCESS STABILITY IN MILLING┘, designing damper using an optimum control method to suppress chatters, defining an objection function according to milling depth, milling width, and spindle rate to obtain optimum m, c, and k values of a dynamic structure of the damper.
Jingchuan Pan, Chun-Yi Su, and Yury Stepanenko disclose ┌MODELING AND ROBUST ADAPTIVE CONTROL OF METAL CUTTING MECHANICAL SYSTEM┘, designing a lathe tool seat using a robust adaptive control method and regulating a feed amount of the lathe tool using an actuator to change milling thickness for chatter suppression.
As described, many other chatter suppression methods are provided. Current chatter suppression methods, however, cannot detect and suppress chatters as being occurring immediately, incapable of improving surface precision. Thus, an effective method for suppressing chatters is desirable.